icarus
by chaison
Summary: i was part of a secret government organization called s-18. i am now the leader in the global fight against organizations that train, exploit, and use children with "gifts" for covert military operations. my name is chaison coffman. codename "icarus"
1. Chapter 1 school of rock?

"So, what do you think?"

"Well honestly mom, I think a lot. Most of what I think usually just has nothing whatsoever to do with anything other people want me to think."

"Ok, what do you think about your new school?"

I sighed mentally. I was going to yet another school… one that I couldn't get myself a girlfriend, get a 4.0 gpa, hang out with friends , or do anything that normal teenager could do. This is all thanks to the O, so trustworthy, holier than thou, U.S.A government….i should probably explain huh…

Well, I was born different then everyone else. I know what you happen to be thinking _everyone is special, that's what my mommy told me. _Well, all of you mommies children, you're not. And be glad, otherwise ill find a soul switcher and trade places with you forever….gladly.

So anyways, my family is protected from the government. My family consists of me, my mom, my little brother, and my cousin. And we are protected by the (insert sarcastic insult here) government, because little old me is part of a project called s-18. S-18 is made for children classified as "unnaturally born".

I'm not gunna reveal what about me is so "unnatural" because I'm going to save it as a plot twist for later…oh wait….you probably read the summery….well crap…..you already know ,huh…that ruined my suspense idea. So yeah screw it. I've got wings. a 12 foot wingspan made up of big, leathery, bat wings.

So anyways back to reality.

My mom pulled up to the school and gave me and my cousin a kiss on the head and told me "Chaison, this is your 5th school in the last 3 years. Don't show anybody your wings, not to show off, not to get rid of a cramp, and most definitely; not to try and convince some bullies that you are the angel of death there to steal their souls"

"Aw, come on mom. That was only one time, and they totally deserved it."

She gave me that look that moms give

"Fine, I'll be good." I said, giving in.

"That's my boy"

"Bat." I corrected. We both chuckled at our running joke.

Tryctal and I walked towards the big double doors that led to my new high school. Galena high….what kind of school is named after a freakin' rock? That's just retarded.

Anyways, Tryctal and I walked into my new school and looked around at all of the kid.

Typical. High. School. There were kids in groups of about ten babbling about god knows what, surrounding my goal. I really wanted to get to my locker so my backpack would stop rubbing painfully against my tightly pulled in wings I saw a gap that led to my locker as Tryctal walked off towards his English class without a word.

I tried to make use of the opening between people and get to my locker so I could finally get this crap off of my back, and of course the opening closes because one person decides to get in my way, and (of course) the person who decided to get in my way looked as though he wouldn't eat a burger, he'd swallow the whole freaking cow. He also looked pissed due to the fact that I had bounced off of the gelatinous mound that was his belly.

"Hey, what the hell's your name skinny, and who do you think you are trying to push me over?"

The words "_I am the angel of death, and thou hath wrongfully crossed my path" _flashed through my brain, but I decided to settle for "well fatty. My name's Chaison and I would really appreciate it if you jiggled your fat ass out of my way so I could get to my locker." This was met by a substantial amount of people laughing, saying ooohh, and I think I heard one person go "do you need some ice for that burn?" which was met by a "dude, shut up. Nobody says that anymore".

I was feeling pretty good about myself until I looked at fatty, who was changing shades and getting pretty close to purple. He then balled up a fist and was about to swing when.

"STOP!" some random kid walked into the ring that had settled around me and Mr. Chub-chub. The kid looked about as nerdy as they get, full braces, coke bottle thick round glasses, neatly combed hair, the whole nine yards.

Fatty started to laugh "what are you gunna do _geek?"_

The nerdish kid grinned and said "Douglas, do you remember that tazer I made. And I'll also have you recall that the last time you called me a geek I showed you how it worked….on your protruding stomach." A lot more people started laughing obviously remembering that hilarious day.

Fatty-or I guess I have to call him Douglas now- finally reached a very nice lavender color and stomped away shouting over his shoulder "you two had better watch your backs."

"I'd really like to thank you but this load on my back is really starting to bug me." "So if you'll give me a minute…"

I dropped my backpack to the floor and dragged it over to my locker, put in my combination, pulled a few books out of my backpack and shoved the rest of my crap into my locker.

"Alright, finally." I sighed with relief. "So what was your name?"

"Brendan" he replied.

"Well Brendan, thank you very much for breaking me out of that situation. Hey, what's your first period class?"

"I have science with Mr. Fairly"

"Sweet, me too"

Brendan and I had every single one of our classes together and decided to sit together in all of our classes, and we had third and fourth period with Tryctal as well. Unfortunately Brendan and I shared sixth period crafts with Douglas. But we sat far away from him.

At the end of the day I gave Brendan my phone number so my mom could make plans with his mom so that I could stay at Brendan's house that weekend.

* * *

The rest of the week passed by pretty easy except a couple of cramps I got in my wings once in the middle of Spanish. I got to stretch out my wings and fly at night.

If you have ever read the maximum ride books, everything they say about flying is true… and if you haven't then find one and read it, because I don't have the words to explain how great it is to be able to jump off of your roof and flap your wings then travel the Nevada desert with the steady beat of your wings in your ears, the wind rushing by your face.

* * *

The weekend came and my mom drove me over to Brendan's house. The night went by rather quickly. Brendan showed me some of the weapons that he made, including the all famous tazer, he also had a gun that shot out a glue that was like gorilla glue except it came out in globs and stuck to pretty much anything. But my favorite overall was a pair of gauntlets that he made that you clenched your fist and 10 to 11 inch steel knives popped out, and then by spreading your fingers out the knives would split in half then by putting your hands to make them go back to the original position.

After looking at Brendan's weapons we went downstairs and played video games for a while. Then at about midnight we decided it was about time to go to bed.  
I was dead-beat tired and not thinking very clearly. This, as you can guess, is not the best thing to be while changing in a bathroom that belongs to someone else, and doesn't have a lock on the door.

I had just taken my shirt off and was stretching my wings out when Brendan walked in. he saw me started to apologize. Then he saw my wings.


	2. Chapter 2 shits and giggles

Brendan and I gaped at each other for a second, and it would have been a lot longer but (due to my harsh government training) on instinct I tucked in my wings and dashed at Brendan. I tackled him to the ground and used one hand to keep his hands from moving while using the other to cover his mouth.

I looked him in the eyes and stated _very _clearly "Brendan, I am going to give you your mouth back now. Do. Not. Say. A. word." I slowly retracted my hand from his mouth and he immediately started blabbing.

"Wow, those are so cool! What did you make them out of? I bet silicon, or mab- mmmph mereremmph!" as you can probably guess the last part was muffled because I shoved my hand back over his motor mouth.

"Brendan let's try again. And this time if you talk I swear I will go get your glue gun and shoot you on the mouth" this time I think I got to him…mostly because his eyes shot open in fear and he started nodding very quickly. I removed my hand from his mouth and he kept quiet. I slowly started explaining my story to him….. I know it's what I was supposed to NOT do, but hell, I didn't have much of a choice.

When I was done telling him he stared at me for a couple of seconds, then he busted up laughing. Definitely not what you expect your friend to do when you tell him that you're a human who was born with wings.

"I get it, you're a cosplayer!"

"A what!" I was not sure I understood this kid as well as I thought I had.

"a cosplayer, a person who dresses up as a character from an anime or a manga for shits and giggles"….yup id lost him.

"Shits and giggles?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with it"

"Um, I can think of about three hundred sixty nine things that are wrong with it. And the first one is WE ARE FACING A SERIOUS MATTER HERE!" I think that this was when brenden finally saw the truth in my eyes and decided to start being serious.

"Can I touch it?"

"…..as badly as you phrased that, yes you may" I swung my wing around slowly and then stretched it out. He put his hand on the webbing and felt the blood pumping through it. His face glazed over in amazement as he finally realized that I was a marvel of nature, the eighth wonder of the world(this statement excludes all the 624 s-18 children… and also king kong, we all realize now that killing a giant silverback gorilla is bad. Mostly because you have to clean up the mess afterwards).

Then I saw him get that look, the one that all good friends have the one that says _I have an idea and it will be awesome until something goes wrong and someone ends up saying "AAARRRAAAARRGGGHHH, THAT FREAKING HURTS!" _ and that's usually exactly what happens.

"You could be a super hero!"

I sighed "no, I couldn't, the point of moving here was to stay a secret, the only reason you even know about this is because I trust you. And besides it's not like there's any super villains running through the streets for me to go and fight"

"What about the government? you could fight them, it's obvious you hate them for the way they treat you and the other s-18ers"

"Hmmm. Well that's true, but it's still a retarded idea "

"Whys that" for such a smart person Brendan sure was an idiot.

"Well A) they have the whole freaking army B) they actually still hate me for the incident when I was 7 and still label me as a "problem child" and C) they have guns. I might be fast but I can't dodge bullets…well not literal ones anyways."

"Heheh. I just might be able to help you with the first and the last things you just said"

"can you carry me a mile or two, to a meadow that i know about?" all i can say is that i am SO glad that i didn't become friends with Douglas.

* * *

"…Brendan, this is a keychain" when I said that he simply grinned and lifted the pistol that he took from his dads room up to my head. "WOAH!" he pulled the trigger and immediately the keychain that was clipped to my belt loop started whirring and the bullet stopped like it had hit a wall then ricochet off.

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU JUST SHOT ME YOU ASSHOLE"

"And? Are you dead?" I checked to make sure that I didn't have any holes I wasn't supposed to

"no. what the hell dude? You don't shoot your friends"

"You do if its not gunna hurt them at all" …debatable but still, that was just wrong.

"ok… so what did you do to this keychain?"

"Well you remember when we played super smash bros? well star fox has this shield thing and I made one of my own…except that mines way cooler, it does a full bubble by vibrating the air around you to a speed faster than bullets and…." That was about when I zoned out…

5 minutes later

"And that is how it works" Brendan finally concluded.

I woke up from my nap and said "so basically is a shield that stops bullets but let people and other solid object through"

"Yup." I hate to admit it after he shot at me but this was pretty cool "and the best part is that it's always on"

"Fine. I'd ask how you were gunna take care of the army thing but frankly I don't care. Now can I fly us back to your house now?"

"Yeah, let's get out of this stupid meadow"

* * *

As I fell asleep I couldn't help but think _hmm, superhero huh?_

**Authors note **

**Well I finally talked myself into doing one of these. Alright I need ocs so I will include a form and I would really like to see what you can come up with and I ripped the form off of the Pokémon oc form from the flaffy chicks guide to writing ocs. Oh and the "incident" may or may not be explained, maybe I'll do an extra chapter…if you want me to write it out then tell meh in a review…well th-th-th-ttha-that's all folks ^,^**

**Name: **Well, now, this is obvious, isn't it? However, this is a main part of a character. Choose a name befitting them – in the show the characters have, for the most part, normal names. Therefore, choose a normal name for your character. Don't make up words and use them as names, either. Or just use your own

**Age: **Let's hope you don't need my help on this one.

**Gender: **…refer to above.

**Hometown: **Now, believe it or not, this is pretty important. Where your character grew up should reflect on their personality or skills. Someone growing up in alabama would probably get lost if they took the Monorail, while a pampered debutant from bostan wouldn't survive two seconds in the wilderness.

**-Appearance-**

**Eye color: **If they change color, gouge them out. it appears that eyes can be just about any color of the rainbow (without _changing_ colors). Natural is always better, though.

**Hair: **Once again, if Lily can have pink hair and shawnie can have purple, you have some freedom here. However, I'd suggest sticking with natural colors. As for the style tell what you've got, naruto style, bedhead, dreadlocks, ponyta tail but remember– it's uncommon for a ten-year-old to have waist-length hair. Possible, but not common: also highly impractical. Someone traveling across continents is not going to want the responsibility of making their hair look good all the time. Believe me; it's harder than it looks.

**Clothing: **I don't know what's wrong with Johanna, but she really shouldn't let Dawn outside in that outfit. A good rule to follow is if your mother wouldn't let you wear at that age, your character can't, either.

Keep in mind the practicality and their personality. A typical teenager girl is probably worrying about what the guys think of her, so she'll want to wear something cute (although this depends on the character, of course), while a ten-year-old still can't get over the "cooties" factor.

**-Additional Info-**

**Personality: **Three sentences is not detailed. People are so complex that you'd have to write for days and you'd barely scratch the surface of a real person. Family, friends, and environment all affect how a character's mind works. If they grew up being pampered and constantly told by everyone that they're the best, they're going to believe it. If they were constantly beaten down by an older sibling, they're going to be stubborn and headstrong, because that's all that would have worked when growing up. Think about their situations. Their personality is a reflection of it. Please write at least a paragraph

**Likes: **

**Dislikes: **

**History: **Make it believable; a divorce is believable; a father who they've never met is believable; dead parents and siblings who were killed by Team Galactic because they wanted her for her _1846 penny_ is not.

Once again, their history reflects onto their personality. Someone who enjoyed a normal life growing up with their friends is not going to suddenly go emo the day they turn sixteen.

-**power-**

Do something that isn't super stereotypical or totally overly strong...and if i dont like it, then ill change it and if you just want a normal person then just say so.

**Type of person: **good, evil you decide…and then ill decide for you ^.^

**Accomplishments:**

**Goals: **Obvious. They can have whatever goal they want. Nothing complex here.

** love interest: **it isnt just an action fanfic, duh


	3. Chapter 3 trystal

I woke up before the sun came up on Monday, and looked over at Brendan.

_Still asleep, eh, oh well I doubt I'm gonna be able to go to sleep now._ I changed out of my pajamas into my favorite outfit. I pulled on my slightly baggy jeans first, and then decided to pull on my favorite shirt. Grey with a large black star in the middle. After that I decided to put on my socks and my skull cameo Heelys (you can laugh, but they really help you stick the landing), and last I put my glasses into the glasses case that I always keep with me (yup, I wear glasses, black square ones to be exact). Once I was fully dressed I started to write a note saying that I walked home because my brother, Jake, got sick and he was asking for me. When I was finished writing the note I saw the keychain that Brendan made. I clipped it onto my pants and climbed out of the window. Then I took a running jump off of the roof, spread my wings and flew towards home.

I landed on my driveway about five minutes later. Walked up to the door, put my thumb against the high tech scanner (that's right, be jealous) which, in turn unlocked the door. I walked in and looked at the clock on the oven… 3:24 am. Well, I've always been a night person (no bat puns here please, I've heard it before, I've already said it, or I just don't give a crap) I walked up the stairs and headed towards Trystal and my room and realized that the light was still on.

_Great, just what I needed. _Andas soon as I stepped in,

"Would it really have been too hard to finish staying the night at your friend's house? And you realize that you are jeopardizing Aunt Starr, Jake, and me when you decide to fly out over hundreds of homes?"

"Nice to see you too Trystal, whatcha doing up so late?"

"Well, a) I was reading A Lion Among Men and b) I was waiting here for you" he practically spat (hey, it's not my fault I don't read much.)

"How did you know I was gonna come home?" even though I knew exactly what he was going to say. Hey, ya can't blame a guy for trying to see if he can get a different answer.

"Feh, you are so stupid. I know everything about you, I know exactly where you're going to be, when you are going to be there, for example tomorrow you were going to ditch Mrs. Carson's class so that you could go get doughnuts down at Raileys." Busted. "You are so predictable. Often times I wonder why a slacking, carefree, moronic, idiot like you was blessed with a gift like yours, instead of someone worth it, like me." He practically spat in my face.

"Maybe…. because I know how to use it for fun?" I knew that one would get to him.

"Well maybe if you thought a little less about fun and thought a little more about people other than yourself WE WOULDN'T HAVE TO MOVE EVERY GOD DANM WEEK!"

"Hey, you don't give me enough credit, we've already been here for a week and I haven't sho-"

"Haven't what?" he said snidely.

"Um, haven't been caught yet have I?"

"Hmmmm, true, perhaps even someone as moronic as you can learn something" man, he really does love ragging on me.

"Alright well I'm tired now so I'm going to go to sleep" and in all truth I was tired…of this stupid argument. I hit the bed and in about five minutes I was out.

*****Third person*****

Trystal waited until he could hear Chaison breathing slowly and slightly snoring, a sign that he was asleep. He then wrote a note to Starr saying that he already did the day's schoolwork and that he was going to go hang out at the mall. Then he quietly walked outside and walked over to a van that was parked on the corner of his street. He knocked on the back doors and climbed in after the doors opened. Inside of the van was filled with high-tech monitoring equipment. That showed every corner of the Coffman household.

"Are you sure you want to do this sir?" one of the government officials asked Trystal.

"Yes, I've thought this through and nothing anyone can say will change my mind"

"All, right." Then they drove off towards the only thing Trystal actually feared enough to respect.

Trystal was lying in his boxers on a medical table and next to him on each side were doctors in full biohazard suits and each with a syringe of a soupy silver substance.

"You realize that there is onl-"started one of the doctors.

"3.56 percent chance of survival, yes I do; however I am much stronger willed than the other weaklings, while they merely wanted this to have strength, I need it if I want to kill Chaison." Trystal finished

"Alright, then let's get started" replied the doctor to Trystal's left eger to be finished. They strapped trystal's head, arms, legs, and torso to the table which slowly started going vertical. As soon as Trystal was straight up and down the doctors took their syringe's and poked them into trystal's wrists they slowly pushed on the plunger and the silver liquid began pushing itself into trystal's bloodstream. Trystal screamed out and tried to fight the bonds that were holding him down, but to no avail. after a few minutes he abruptly stopped struggling and kindly asked the doctor.

"will you please get me down from here?"

The doctors undid all of the straps holding Trystal down. As soon as he was off the table he did a backflip and kicked one of the doctors on the back of his skull. He landed in a crouching position, and looked over to the other doctor, who was running over to the door. Trystal dashed at him and spun around to face him. He then shoved his hand through the plastic on the front of the doctor's biohazard suit and grabbed his throat. Trystal lifted the doctor up off of the ground and in one motion flipped him in the air and smashed the top of his head against the floor. Trystal withdrew his hand from the doctor's facemask and licked the blood off of his fingers. Trystal leaned down next to the doctor's smashed cranium and whispered.

"I don't like needles" the maniacal laugh he let out after this phrase could be heard for miles around.


	4. Chapter 4 amy

i woke up on Monday morning and noticed that tryctal was gone, and in his place there was a note saying that he was going to the mall instead of going to school.

"meh, trystal always gets to do the cool stuff, mom would never let me go to the mall on a school day" i thought out loud. unfortunately, my mom decided to walk in at that moment.

"that's very true, the only way you would ever be able to do that is if your teachers trusted you (nope), if you had straight A's(hah! I laugh at this statement!), and if you had the dedication to do all your schoolwork for the month (heh, that means tryctal is behind, normally he's three months ahead!). in other words you are absolutely correct, you will never go and hang out at the mall on a school day."

"geez, thanks for the moral booster mom, oh well. speaking of school, what time is it? OH, CRAP, IM GUNNA BE LATE!" i bolted through my bedroom getting on the appropriate articals of clothing on and then bolting downstairs to grab a pop tart. lucky for me i only live a block away from school, allowing me to sprint the whole way. the entire time cursing under my breath about how much easier it would be to just fly.

i bursted into the main doors of school and jogged to my biology class, ignoring the calls from teachers telling me not to run. i got to my biology class exactly three minutes late. and (of course that was when Mr. fairly ((or Mr. fagly as my classmates so eloquently call him )) started teaching the class which means that i walked in just as teaching had began, the time when students are bored enough to care about the person that just walked in and rowdy enough to call out "oooooooooohhh your late" and, "hah what a fail", and even "do you need some ice for that burn!" (which was met by a "dude, nobody says that anymore") until Mr. fagly- i mean fairly, took my late slip (i stole a packet off his desk so in case of emergency, i can be late without having it go on my attendance)i slipped into my desk next to Brendan , half-noticing that the desk on my other side was empty.

Mr. fairly started talking about the biomes and Brendan slipped me a piece of paper on which he had written

_dude, why did you leave? my mom made a huge breakfast biscuits and gravy, bacon, eggs, toast. everything._ aw man, i felt bad, both because Brendan's mom slaved over a huge breakfast, and because i was starving... i thought of the pop tart in my pocket and opened it, slowly breaking off pieces and popping them into my mouth when Mr fairly turned around.deciding whether or not to save the other pop tart for crafts so i could mess with Douglas' fat ass...then decided to save half and eat the other half. then i remembered that i was supposed to reply to the note i quickly scribbled down an apology and passed it back to Brendan.

that's when the doors opened and another tardy kid came in. but when she turned and started walking toward me, my heart did jumping jacks and my stomach did a belly flop, to put it frankly if i were a cartoon character my eyes would have been hearts and steam would have been blowing out of my ears.

she sat in the desk next to me and i couldn't stop staring, she was small, with long brown hair and beautiful blue/gray eyes, she was wearing a white tank top over a pink shirt with a skirt at the bottom and tight icy blue jeans. i think the rest of the world and her noticed me staring because a lot of them started laughing and she blushed and giggled (come on, tell me that's not cute. you can't cuz its the cutest thing ever.) i quickly looked down at my paper and felt my face heat up. i ripped a piece of paper and wrote down.

_hi, my names chaison, whats yours?_ yes, that classic line. i slid the note over onto her desk and watched as she smiled and scribbled some words down then passed it back.

it read _ my names Amy. are you doing anything tonight? _ subtle as a sledgehammer but really, i couldn't have cared less. my heart had grown little bat wings and soared around in my chest.

_no why do you ask?_

_there's a party tonight at my house it starts a 7 see you there?_

_if you're there then so am i _when she saw that she smiled and giggled.

needless to say the rest of the day went quickly, i didn't even tease Douglas in crafts, i was so excited about the party. well, more Amy than the party, but whatever.

after school i walked home and went straight up to tryctal and my room, tryctal was in there but we didn't say anything to each other, but i noticed that he had bought a new windbreaker, the left side was poison green and the right was orange, and on the sleeve on the green side he had sewed on a patch in the shape of a flame, and on the opposite sleeve he had sewed on a skull and crossbones insignia.

at six thirty i flew (literally) over to the address Amy had given me and was very surprised when i touched down (at 7:04) to see that Amy didn't live in a house, she lived in a mansion! her house was huge! there were about 15 cars parked in the roundabout driveway and i could see colored lights flashing through the downstairs windows. i walked up the the front door and knocked trying to figure out what song was the one blasting through what had to have been huge speakers. a few seconds later Amy opened up the door and smiled at me, then ushered me in.

"glad to see you could make it"she practically had to yell over the alternative rock that was playing.

"i wouldn't have missed this for the world, i mean its not every day someone throws a party!"

"nope its every Monday and Friday at seven!" she yelled back laughing

i looked at her in shock as she explained that her dad was very wealthy because he invented a pair of rocket powered prototype wings that he sells to the military(irony much?)

"so am i gonna get a tour?"i asked wanting to see more of her magnificent house.

she laughed "of course" i learned that her living room (about the size of a school gym) was the area where everyone was dancing to the music on random people's i-pods plugged into a humongous surround sound stereo system. some where in the middle of the tour my hand found her tiny one and we held each others' hand as we walked around. she showed me around the rest of the downstairs, and tried to skip the first door on the left. when we finished the rest of the upstairs i asked what was through the door we skipped.

Amy blushed and said "that's my room, no one but me and my family has been in there"

"awww c'mon! now i really want to see!"i said chuckling. "!" i gave her a pouty lip and Bambi eyes.

"ha hah, okay fine, but no one finds out about whats inside. OK?"

"alright" i said doing a fist pump to celebrate my victory. which caused Amy to laugh.

she opened the door and stood on her tiptoes to cover my eyes while we walked into her room. when she uncovered my eyes i looked around, her room was about the size of half of the downstairs of my house. and had enough stuffed animals to cover the other half. the room was painted pink and had a humongous bed with about ten pillows on it. most of her room had stuffed animals scattered around on the floor but there was one corner of her room that was perfectly clean and had a bookshelf full of books on animals, and she had a white desk with a couple of books lined up on it.

"wow" i said still holding her hand, i yelled "ECHO!" and made a mock "ECHO!, ECHO, echo"

she laughed and hit me lightly across the chest.

"ouch, that hurt" i said laughing. soon we were both laughing on the floor. we finally pulled ourselves together and got up. we left and Amy closed the door.

we went back downstairs to the dance floor and i told her to stay where she was for a second and that i would be right back. i walked over to the guy with the i-pod and asked him if he would put on a slow dance song, he said he would after a couple of songs. i walked away satisfied, it was about eight o'clock.

i started walking back to where Amy was and watched in shock as some guy with a bottle in his hand walked up to Amy and grabbed her butt. Amy turned around, shocked, and smacked him across his face.

she glared at him and said " nick, are you DRUNK!"( to me that seemed like a kinda pointless question)

"yeah, so what if i am?" he said slightly slurring his words

"and who brought the alcohol? she asked with mock sweetness.

"i did, why?" this retard seemed genuinely confused

Amy glared at him and started yelling " NO. ALCOHOL, I SPECIFICALLY SAID NO ALCOHL, IT'S ALWAYS BEEN THAT WAY! YOU DUMBASS!" (sweet, i picked the feisty one!) " GET YOUR DRUNK ASS OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

chazz glared at Amy and said "alright, you don't have to be a bitch about it."

i stepped up behind him and grabbed his shoulder "apologize."

"who're you and why should i?"

"first. my name is chaison. second you should apologize for being an asshole in general. and i mean now." i said the last part rather forcefully.

" oh really? and who's going to make me?"

"i am" man this guy was stupid

"id like to see you try" wow, he just gets dumber and dumber.

i grinned and said "i was kinda hoping you'd say that"

my grin must have set him off because he swung at my head with his right hand, but by the time he had finished his swing i had spun around, landed behind him, kicked out his knees and karate chopped the back of his neck. i watched as he fell to the ground with a thump. i walked over to Amy to see if she was okay and pretended not to notice all of the eyes staring at me in shock. when she verified that she was fine i told her that it was about time for me to get home.

as i walked toward the door i caught a sight of chazz's friend leaning over him and walked over to him. he looked at me with wide eyes and said.

"i think you killed him!"

i chuckled and said "no, i struck his nerve center with enough force to send his body into a state of shock, heel be down for another ten to twenty minutes" i walked away chuckling when i stepped out onto the porch someone yelled

"chaison!"

i turned around and smiled as Amy ran into me with a hug. "thank you. for, you know, back there."

i looked down into her beautiful blue gray eyes and she looked up into my sparkling green ones. "no worries, i gotta protect my new girlfriend right?" i said with a grin. she smiled up at me and said

"absolutely, but just so you know, chazz isn't going to let this go, he will try to hurt you, and me."

"don't worry Amy. i will always protect you. that's a promise." she looked at each other and she started moving in for the kiss that normally happens in these scenes but i put two fingers over her lips. she cocked her head in confusion, i winked and said

"i never kiss on the first date." she smiled and laughed we said good byes and i started walking away but Amy said

"chaison, where's your car?"

i laughed and said "i don't have one, i have...alternative modes of transportation" i smiled mysteriously and jogged around the corner, where i took off my shirt, and broke into a sprint, spreading out my wings i lifted off and flew home towards the best nights sleep i would ever have.

**author's note**

**hi there, sorry this is such a long chapter, geez five pages in word lol =p**

**well anyways you know the drill, review if you can. i want to know your thoughts on Amy.**

**sorry my humor ran dry last chapter, i hope this one was better**

**REVEIW ANSWER CORNER!**

**trycital: yes dearest cousin, you were rather awesome weren't you. (oh, and to all of you that were wondering. yes trycital is my cousin in real life too. no he isn't nearly as awesome as the trystal in Icarus. and yes he is single ^,^**

**twiliprincess049:om nom nom nom (too busy eating the waffle to answer to your review. sorry, you shoulda thought that one through a little better.**

**narutarded-magic-lovin-girl: no worries, a late review is better that no review at all xD **

**REFERALLS!**

**look up trycital and read the air blade,and the power of the light wielders. and levaste is his best by far so check that one out too.**

**TOP THREE FANFICS OF THE WEEK! **

**3rd. **Children Playing Pokemon, by beechlgz

**2nd **levaste, by trycital

**1ST. FEATHER HEAD, by SYZDOTH!**


	5. Chapter 5 murderous intent

The next day I woke up excited to go to school, which was a very weird thing for me. A couple of other things I noticed were weird too. One was that Trystal was gone again today with a note that he was going to stay home from school, this was exceptionally weird because he never missed more than a day of school a year, even if he had the flu. And another was that I didn't hear my little brother being a turd downstairs. I got dressed and went down. It looked like nobody was home but me. i didn't think much about it and I grabbed a bowl of count chocula (make a pun and i WILL stab you in the face with a spoon) and flipped on some cartoons. Pokémon was on and I watched that for about fifteen minutes, washed my bowl in the sink while listening to "pika-pi-pi-pika!" and then turned off the TV, walked upstairs (all the while thinking of how much cooler Red is than his homosexual copy), grabbed my backpack and then walked to school.

I went to my first period science and sat right next to my new girlfriend, who was strangely early (and yes, 5 minutes before class _is _early) she smiled at me and then went back to whatever papers she was shuffling. When she was done we chatted for a few minutes until the bell rang and people started walking in. Brendan sat down next to me on my other side and started chatting about some laser sharpened meteor-metal compression blade or something like that.

"wait…..were you speaking?" I had to ask. Because he was just talking on, and on, and on about thing that I 1) didn't care about 2) didn't know anything about, 3) I had better things/people to pay attention to, and 4)all of the above. I could faintly hear Mr. fairly calling roll.

"Bryce sanders? Mkay, Richard sailors? Alright, Dom saad? Ok…." And so on so forth. Somewhere in between him calling rich- and –ard, Amy and I intertwined fingers. Brendan was still going on about something. He suddenly peaked the interest of my selective hearing when he said "….and I made it just for you!" (I'm not selfish, but c'mon, who doesn't like gifts?)

"Sweet! Gimmie gimmie gimmie!" Amy rolled her eyes and giggled while somehow managing to kick me in the shin under the desk. It was painful, but hey, love hurts. I turned to look at Brendan who was rummaging through his backpack he proudly pulled out a thin rectangular…thing with a grip and a small on/off switch on the back. A few of the people around us saw Brendan hand it to me and yelled…

"CODE B!" everyone screamed out loud and flipped their desks so that the top faced Brendan and me and ducked down behind them…including Amy and the teacher. I think I saw one kid dressed in black slowly walk up to another kid. Picked him up by the collar of his shirt like a kitten and placed him out in the open. Mr. dressed-in-black calmly sat down Indian style behind the pirated desk while the "in the open" kid penguin dove behind the nearest desk and squeezed into hiding with another kid. All the while Brendan was laughing like a mad-man and I just looked confused.

"alot of the things I take out of my backpack explode, so the school made a 'code B' for whenever I take out an unidentified object" then "its ok! This is a non-projectile weapon!" the people around the class slowly got up and put their desks back into place. After a minute or so everyone was sitting and listening to the teacher talk about osmosis I was flicking the switch on the back of the silver rectangle thing (which fit very comfortably in two hands or one hand) trying to make it do whatever it was supposed to do. brendan saw me and chuckled.

"You have to flick your wrist while turning the switch to on at the same time, but don't try it yet, I'll teach you about it after school."

"GRAH! I hate anticipation." I pouted in my chair until Amy grabbed my hand and held it while smiling at me. I smiled back and held her hand until the class was over. When the bell rang Amy had to go to a different class than Brendan and I so we said good bye with a hug and walked our separate ways.

I was just sitting through English class with Ms. Pritchard, who was actually pretty cool for a teacher, when out of nowhere this random chick decided to have some sort of screaming seizure. She started screaming bloody murder just as I fell asleep. She collapsed a few seconds later, completely passed out. Ms. Pritchard sighed and said

"Chaison, can you take her to the nurse?"

"What the hell is going on!" I had to ask.

"Language Chaison, Hell is a place and is not to be used in that general context" she warned

"Sorry. What the heck is going on!"

"She does this all the time, look, she's stirring, walk her to the nurse please." It was then that I finally got a good look at her she was about average height with grey eyes and medium length chestnut colored hair. She was wearing a tight grey t-shirt that said "loser: if you have nothing better to do than read my shirt, than you are one." And a pair of sweats. She stumbled up and I put her arm over my shoulder for support and then I started walking her to the nurse. About a quarter way there she looked at my face and gasped while stumbling backwards to the floor.

She stared at me and said "You're Amy's new boyfriend right!"

"yep" I said beaming with pride

"she's tied up to a chair with your mom and your brother right now."

"wait….what!"

"And your cousin is the one holding them hostage."

"wait, how do you know this!"

"seeing the present is my "gift"…feh, more like my "curse"." She said like a person would say 'duh' "Reno Nevada is where s-18 puts all their so-called problem children."

"It is! Wait….how'd you know that I'm an s-18er?"

"My friend has the ability to…heh…."sniff people out", as he calls it, and apparently people with gifts have a distinct smell."

"…weird...wait….WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING, I'M GOING TO KILL TRYCTAL!" I said as pure rage blossomed from my heart outwards. "WHERE IS THAT JACKASS!"

"The top floor to the right of the big T in grand sierra resort"

I turned to storm out when I remembered the thing that Brendan gave me earlier. I made my way back into my English class dug through my backpack until I found it, grabbed a pair of scissors off the teacher's desk and told Brendan to use them on the back of my shirt. He gave that mad scientist grin of his that I had come to love/hate. And with two expert slashes cut two stripes into the back of my shirt. my wings burst out of the back of my shirt. A few of the kids fell out of their chairs, the kid in black woke up from his nap, glanced at me then rested his head back onto the table. Ms. Pritchard fainted, which is good, because she would've been very mad when I punched through the window and flew out into sky, headed toward the grand sierra resort. With murder on my mind.

**author's note**

sorry if this chapter kinda sucks xC i havent written in to long, i'll try harder *fire in eyes*

**review answer corner**

tricytal: hmmm, did i now? i'll be sure to fix that this time ;D you've been doing great with your past few chapters

narutarded-magic-luvin-girl: sure, keep reviewing and i'll say your name every time i post a chapter xD

twiliprincess: i'm scared that amy is going to be mary-sueish T,T remember to slap me should that day come

**referrals!**

tricytal...just levaste cuz the other ones suck xD

and four all of you that dont know her. the famous digital skitty, and pedestal. the best pokemon fanfiction there is and will ever be.

**top three fanfics**

**3RD:** pedestal-digital skitty

**2ND:** arson in jhoto- frabulater

**1ST:** LEVASTE- TRICYTAL! congratulations, you get a waffle(^,^)#

**_i'm dedicating this chapter to my pal Richard sailors__ and my friend twiliprincess. get well soon rich, and thanks twili for making me get off my lazy bum and write xD_**


	6. Chapter 6 insert witty title

"holy shit! What the hell was that!" that's what I heard the most of as I flew over downtown reno. I was flying pretty low….probably too low. I flapped my wings and adjusted my angle a bit to raise myself further towards the sky. Altitude equals speed. That's one of the major rules I have about flying. I probably should make some sort of sarcastic joke in parenthesis here, but I'm pretty pissed at the moment.

"take a left turn here" I heard Brendan say into the earpiece he had slipped into my hand as I was leaving the school. I banked and took the turn cupping my wings a bit to catch air and slow myself a little for the turn, then flapping a couple times to build up my speed again, it was all an automatic thing, as easily as you guys type on a computer. All in the muscle memory. This is good because I had the ability to think while I was flying. Wondering why Trystal would kidnap my mom, my brother, and Amy. I mean, he was always sort of a dick but he's still like a brother to me.

"take a right here…HERE! Ugh, you missed the turn!" Brendan griped in my earpiece

"sorry" I muttered. "you know, got some stuff on my mind, my family was stolen by my other family, my bad if I missed the stupid turn" I flared out my wings to practically stop myself in the air than flapped hard a few times to make enough altitude to go over the building I was next to. I landed standing on the building and looked around and saw the big pearly white building with the large black letters on them GSR…that's where Trystal was holding my family and Amy apparently on the 24th floor. Room A243. "hey bren, can you do a few calculations and tell me which of the many windows is room A243?" I heard clicking, as if he were typing.

"Hold on a sec…gotta hack their site to get the blue prints….annnnnnnnnnnnnd downloaded." "It's the 6th floor. 8th window over." Brendan said Sounding clearly pleased with himself.

"thanks" I started jogging, then broke into a run utilizing my above average speed to get the smoothest takeoff I could. I was gunna need some serious speed if I was gunna break through that window. I jumped into the air and flared out my wings, catching air and then flapping a few times to pick up speed I held my arms to my side and had my legs straight out in order to try and be aerodynamic. I sped up faster….faster…fasssteeeeerrrrrrr. I saw the window getting close! Closer! And then!

"STOP!" Brendan yelled so loud into my earpiece that I about had an aneurism "what the hell is wrong with you!" "are you retarded!"

"….well, technically, I AM special in my own way"

"those windows are reinforced and bulletproof you dumbass! You would've splatted like a fly on a windshield"…ignoring my joke Brendan continued to rant on about velocity and inertia like he tends to do

"then how do you expect me to get in?"

"remember that rectangle thing I gave you?" I could practically hear his evil grin over the wireless connection. Flick the switch on the back and swing it at the same time

I took out the silver rectangle off of my belt loop and swung it in a wide arc as I thumbed the switch upwards. all of a sudden it telescoped out until I was holding a five foot long black sword that tapered up to a wickedly sharp point. I tried a few practice swings while in the air then grinned. I could use a sword; s-18 had made sure of that little bit. I swung it in a circular arc over my head then spun around by pushing the air with one of my wings and pulled off a full aerial 360 and made a huge diagonal slash across the length of the window. I don't know what the sword was made of and I probably never will, but it was sharp and strong it cut through the window like it was butter. After that I smashed in the window with my heels and with all the slashes and cuts in it, it gave away pretty easily. With a huge crash the window caved inwards as large shards of glass flew inside the hotel room. And I swooped inside to find Amy, my mom, and Jake tied to a bed , gagged, and sleeping very deeply.

Then I heard the chuckle and Trystal stepped into view from around the corner. I got into a stance with my sword and looked him over he was wearing a his new weird sweater, the green and orange one, and he had these weird gold gauntlets on that had a rectangular opening at the top of each one. But the most unsettling thing was the look in his eyes. It was the way a cat looks at a cornered mouse. He obviously wanted me dead. And it was his every intention to kill me soon.

"what on earth are you doing Trystal?" all my anger and frustration made it hard to not yell and cuss at him but somehow I managed.

"finally getting to kill you." Was all he said before he charged at me swinging his left fist up at me I pulled back just in time to dodge it. Somehow he'd gotten faster. And then something hit me, it was like a sudden migraine that came up out of nowhere. I clutched my head and sank to my knees, groaning. Trystal walked up to me and grinned. Then he held up his left hand and said "I bet you want to know how I can keep up with you, and also. What's wrong with your head, right? "All I did was glare up at him while holding my head in my hands.

Then he clenched his fist and some sort of green gas started pluming out the joints and the rectangular opening in his left gauntlet. He then leered down at me and started explaining "I have a gift… well two actually. One in each arm, the one you're seeing now once belonged to a boy named steven. I'm able to excrete poison gas from my left hand, its flammable with direct contact, but that's not always a bad thing and as for the other one, it belonged to a girl named Amanda, and I think I'll keep it a secret in case I want to dispose of the evidence" I covered my mouth with my shirt so as to reduce my intake of pure poison I knew it wasn't doing much, but I was going into complete survivor mode I made my breath shallower and willed my heart rate to slow. Then I heard Brendan sound like he was trying not to laugh in the earpiece. I waited for him to stop and then he finally whispered

"take the earpiece out and hold it between your molars, then take a nice deep breath" I did as he instructed with Trystal looking on curiously as though I were an ant that just started talking and asking not to be squished. Surprising the ear bud of the piece squished so that I could keep my mouth shut and then it cracked and I could feel air coming out of it I breathed in with my mouth closed and slowly my headach started to clear as a recording started to play from the earbud…for everyone to hear " yo, this is brendan. Lucky for whoever this is, I decided to put a supercompressed oxygen tank inside the thing you were using. Itll give yah about 20 minutes….what?...no thanks mom….MOM I'M DOING A RECORDING!...geeze…anyways, I just decided to add it in, no idea why. But seems like it was a good idea, huh…probably saved your ass! You better thank me! Anyways mom made meatloaf and I'm starved, so good luck with whatever near death situation you might be in" _so basically, I cant talk to Brendan anymore…and I'm going to punch him in the face when I see him for that stupid recording…but luckily he bought me a little time…_ I glanced over at my family and my newly dubbed girlfriend_ I need to draw him out of the room if he's going to keep letting out that stuff. _my cousin watched me shakily stand up and continued watching as I closed my wings and took a step towards him holding my sword out at the ready by my side, then he started talking again. "well that's a little inconvenient… oh well" after he said that I swung my sword at him. He caught my new sword with his golden gauntlet and grabbed the blade then he punched me in the stomach with his other fist and knocked me flat on my ass. I gasped and immediately the headache came back. That's when I decided to just get stupid with it.

Trystal decided to charge at me. I timed his steps. Crouched down. Grabbed around his middle and jumped out of the window. Punching and slashing my way closer and closer to the then I planted my feet on him, crouched then jumped off him and opened my wings. they caught air but I had been moving very fast and it almost felt like they would be pulled out of their sockets. I recovered and without bothering to look around I flapped up higher, wincing each time I moved my wing. Up to the hotel room to check on Trystal's hostages I finally landed inside the window, and let my wings droop for a moment before I heard a weird sound behind me. I turned around just in time to see a human sized, green and orange missle coming straight at me. It stopped about five feet from my face as though it had hit a brick wall. But it just kept trying to charge through. I could hear my keychain whirring and even start sparking. And the projectile jest kept trying to force its way through then my keychain gave out with a hiss the full brunt of whatever it was hit me in the collarbone I spun around like a top while hearing bones shatter and at some point I passed out from the pain.

I. Hate. Mondays.

**thats right suckahs, i'm back. and i'll be damned before i decide that this story's gunna fail. recommend me to your friends, do all that jazz and stay in touch. i'll try to update at least once a week.**

**oh, and thanks twili. i'm sure youre going to be the first person to comment on this**


	7. Chapter 7 new team? quick filler

Okay, here's my list of ways I enjoy being woken up, 1)with breakfast in bed 2) with an attractive woman that just so happens to be scantily clad 3) a very nice combination of the two afore mentioned wake up calls. Now; if you'd noticed, waking up tied to a chair with a broken shoulder and wing weren't exactly on that list. Unfortunately that's exactly how I had the pleasure of being woken on this wonderful (hopefully only) Tuesday morning. Groaning I tried to look around at my surroundings, once again I had to be disappointed and realize that id been blindfolded. Also, someone had decided to tape my face closed, meaning screaming was out of the question as well….i suppose that left the waiting game…

* * *

Erica "woke up" from her latest seizure, thinking about how Chaison was stupid for being able to be caught.

"Bryce, remember the winged kid from yesterday?" she looked at the kid-in-black, Bryce. He opened one eye slowly and glared at her. Then closed it and tried to get back to his nap.

"he's obviously one of us, but I've never seen a guy with wings before" said a kid playing on a psp "shit…hold on." He crammed a few buttons then paused it, took a deep breath and brought the machine up to his mouth, holding it like a phone, whispering quietly to it in unintelligible whirs and clicks. "sweet, all cheat codes active" he said with a light fist pump, causing Erica to roll her eyes.

"well Richard, if you're done cheating at monster hunter, I think it's about time that we go save this guy, where's Dom? We're gunna need a healer. Bryce, wake up. We need you to sniff out Dom and then track Chaison. I'm not sure where he's at anymore. Bryce slowly sat up, his hair started twitching, revealing large triangular dog ears, and he reached up and peeled off his plastic human ears, putting the putty-like substance in his pockets. He twitched his nose a few times, revealing his whiskers, and yawned showing his long sharp canines. He stretched his hands and took off his black gloves in order to let his claws out. He then stood up and wagged his bushy slightly curled (and completely adorable) tail.

Bryce sniffed the air a few times and started walking out of the room "this way." He said in a surprisingly cheery voice.

"why are we outside of the locker room?" Erica yelled through the door at Bryce

"This is why." He proclaimed, shoving through the doors in a totally new outfit. Bryce was dressed in a black sleeveless shirt and faded blue jeans. With a red dogs collar and a bone shaped dog tag. He looked pretty proud until Erica smacked him upside the head.

"one of us in in trouble, now if you want him on our side then I suggest you hurry up and track Dom down. Then, get to find this kid."

* * *

_**so basically, just a little thang to tell you that im back... again... that is all.**_


End file.
